Personal vehicles (those used by handicapped persons, for example), may require stabilization in one or more of the fore-aft or left-right planes, such as when no more than two wheels are in ground contact at a time. Vehicles of this sort may be more efficiently and safely operated employing control modes supplementary to those described in the prior art. A personal vehicle may be referred to in this description, interchangeably, as a “transporter.”